Choosing A Path
by xxShadowedAngelxx
Summary: To find your happy ending life challenges you with difficult choices. The choices you make help define your fate. Takes place at the end of season 2. Eventual Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone! This will be my first story in years, so please bear with me as I try to get back into the flow of things. This story is my take on Season 3. So, yes there is going to be Neal and Hook, but I promise not much will come from either of them. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**-x-**

Emma looked out at the sea seeing its surface meeting the horizon. Her hands clasped tighter around the railing as she thought about Henry alone in Neverland with Tamara and Greg.

The group landed in the oceans of Neverland almost an hour ago. Since their successful portal traveling Hook had informed them it would take several days before they even made it close to land.

The six parted ways, each one overwhelmed with different emotions about the whole situation.

Hook remained steering the ship, concentrating on their destination.

Snow and David were exploring the ship, curious about what the Jolly Roger consisted of.

Mr. Gold was standing behind Hook, clutching his cane as he stared off into the distance, thinking about his late son and lost grandson as well.

And Regina stayed rooted next to the white globe, pin pointing where her son was. Not that it was helpful any longer considering the globe could not illustrate where precisely Henry was.

Emma sighed wondering how everything became such a mess so fast. The second the curse broke she was jumping from one task to the next.

Was this the life for the Savoir from now on?

No happy ending for her?

Mission after mission?

Emma closed her eyes no longer wanting to think, but also trying to relieve the soreness from her tired body.

"Miss Swan?" Emma opened her eyes and turned her head to the voice, seeing Regina standing beside her. "Are you alright?"

Regina approached tentatively, noticing Emma's sloped posture. The mayor grew concerned for the sheriff's current state, especially after completing the challenging feat of saving a whole town. And to top it all off, Henry was off somewhere in land that seemed to even make the Dark One cautious.

"Sure fine," Emma responded in a bitter manner. "I'm just traveling on a ship in the middle of the ocean looking for my son because I was too busy trying to get rid of fail-safe that almost killed all of us."

Regina stiffened; she knew Emma was possibly acting out of exhaustion, but the underlying emotion in the words felt more like an accusation towards her that she was the reason why Henry was missing. She was tempted to give her own retort, but instead clenched her jaw, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and started to walk away.

Regina was in no mood to fight, especially right now. She was growing tired. Tired of constantly arguing with Henry's biological mother and tired of being blamed for everything (though some of the blame was warranted).

"Regina wait, I…" Emma had no intentions of snapping back, she was just frustrated. It seemed like her life was just one bad incident after the other and it was beginning to take its toll on her.

Regina paused when her name was called. Emma watched her carefully, seeing the rise and fall of the brunette's shoulders as she took a deep breath.

Regina turned and rested her arms upon the ship's railing, looking out at the sea.

Emma waited for her to speak. After a moment passed she realized that no conversation was going to happen and returned to her previous position against the ship.

They did not talk. Despite how much that needed to be said.

-x-

Snow returned to the top of deck after examining the quarters below. She was not familiar with the interior of any ships structure, but she assumed the Jolly Roger was sufficient enough for their journey.

When she emerged she saw her daughter in the exact same position after they arrived, except now Regina was a few feet to her left. Concern grew over her features. It had been over an hour since they came here and her daughter had not once come to talk to her.

The short haired woman pondered why Emma had not approached her at all with their certain dilemma. After being trapped in the Enchanted Forest for a considerable amount of time Snow thought her and Emma's relationship and grown and become stronger. Though she was not pleased with being there, she was grateful for the time she got to spend with her daughter.

Both of them got the chance to develop that mother-daughter connection Snow had always longed for since Emma's birth.

Snow stepped forward ready to confront her daughter and offer any comfort that she needed when a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let them be," David commented. Snow was ready to protest as slight anger rose inside of her. He smiled softly at her, "I think they need each other right now."

David new something transpired between the women at the mines, especially when both of them combined their magic. The prince figured that the women should discuss their current situation alone, but knew that they both held the same level of stubbornness. Talking would take time, at least for now.

Snow looked back at Emma, a pang going through her heart as the mother in her wanted to be there for her daughter and another strange sensation at her husband's apparent lack of concern for their daughter.

"They really are the only two that can relate to each other right now." David's blue eyes shone softly, trying to communicate with his wife and ease her worries. He was sure Emma would come to them when she was ready.

Snow was almost appalled. She couldn't relate? Was she not one half of the couple that put her daughter into a wardrobe with no idea what could happen to her child? She knows what it's like to have someone close to them missing in a dangerous world.

She pulled away from her prince lightly shaking her head. She'll give her daughter another hour or so, but after that she was going to check on her.

David sighed, letting his wife walk away, thinking that maybe she should have her alone time as well. He grew concerned for his partner; something had changed in Snow exactly right after she fooled Regina into killing Cora. He could only hope that she still was not suffering from guilt.

He examined the other occupants on the ship noticing Gold and Hook, but feeling no interest in talking to either of them. So he made his way back below deck hoping to find something to pass the time.

-x-

Emma and Regina did not move from their positions and continued to look out at the darkening sky. The sun quickly setting behind them.

They could've sworn they heard Hook announce he was dropping anchor in another hour, but frankly they were not paying attention. In fact, they had no idea where anyone else was.

No words were exchanged between the two. Oddly, both were okay with the silence that was resting between them.

Regina snuck a quick glance at Emma, noticing worry lines covering her features. She began to feel guilty, an emotion that the regal queen and cold mayor rarely experienced for individuals she was not close to.

Regina closed her eyes tightly hoping her growing headache would subside.

She never meant for any of this to happen. The second she felt Emma's magic mingle with her own she knew that they could save the town. That's what they were supposed to do: save the town and return to Henry, not search for him.

She felt even worse knowing that the two people that apparently tortured her for kicks now had their son and had no clue what Tamara and Greg were planning on doing with him.

Emma turned to her, noticing the expression on the mayor's face, "You okay?" She was not entirely sure what was causing Regina pain, but she assumed the current situation had put stress on her as well.

Regina looked Emma in the eye before replying with a stern and steady tone, "Yes, just a headache."

Not wishing to discuss the comment further Regina turned on her heel and walked away from the exhausted sheriff.

Emma watched Regina's hasty retreat wanting to call her back, but let her go. Assuming that the Evil Queen was completely capable of using magic to take the pain in her head away and wished she knew a spell herself to ease the tiredness in her body.

-x-

Not long after, Emma found herself in the kitchen quarters of the ship. She was sitting alone on the bench, her elbows propped up on the table, and her head in her hands.

After countless attempts at trying to convince Snow she was fine (and a little help from David) she found herself here.

Emma knew she was probably hurting her mother by not discussing anything with her, but she was just not in the mood to talk about anything. She just wanted to find her son and go home.

A soft knock coming from the dining room's doorway garnered her attention and she saw Regina standing at the threshold. "Hi."

Emma spoke softly, "Hey."

Both women were unsure of how to communicate. Their relationship was not famous for calmly conversations.

"We're discussing sleeping arrangements," Regina informed her.

"Oh, okay." Emma nodded, sensing that the mayor had something more to say.

"…Okay." Regina turned to walk away when Emma's voice timidly called her back.

"Was…was there something else?" Regina glanced back, biting the inside of her cheek.

She was confused as to where here current relationship status with Miss Swan resided. They were not exactly enemies at the moment, but not really friends. And she wondered what she was allowed to discuss with Miss Swan or not.

She carefully made her way inside the dining area and sat on the bench next to Emma with her back against the table. Emma watched her intently before Regina waved her hand, purple smoke encircling it, and a handheld mirror appeared.

Emma waited for an explanation. "This mirror…I borrowed it from Mr. Gold several years ago."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "Several years ago? So you stole it?" Emma asked lightly, a smile forming on her face thinking of the conservative Regina Mills robbing from Rumpelstiltskin.

"If by stole you mean having no intentions of returning again, then yes, I stole it," She explained, with a small sparkle in her eye. "This mirror," She titled the object so Emma can see her own reflection in the glass, "has the power to show you whatever you desire."

"I don't understand," Emma said confused. She could not gather a reason why Regina would be showing this to her, but continued to listen.

"You ask the mirror whatever you wish and it will show you," Regina elaborated.

Emma didn't bother correcting her; she understood the concept of the mirror the first time. She was more puzzled by the mayor's action. It was then a realization hit her. "Oh my gosh Regina, we could use that to find Henry."

The soft smile that was offered to her was not as reassuring, "Afraid not dear," and her mouth curved down in a frown. "I've already tired. Apparently this land is more secretive and has more powerful magic than we can know. Every time I ask I get an image of a clock tower and two bright shining stars, nothing more," Regina stated shaking her head.

Regina handed the mirror over and Emma looked at it with puzzlement. "So why'd you bring it up?" Emma questioned a little agitated with the woman before her.

"I figured you could use it for Neal. I heard he fell through a portal, I thought this would help you see where he landed." Emma looked at her, and Regina noticed hurt reflected in the green eyes.

Emma didn't feel like questioning the odd act of kindness. She carefully tossed the handheld mirror on the table, "It won't work." She noticed Regina begin to protest but Emma cut her off, "He's dead." Emma turned away from her.

Regina's eyebrows knitted together, trying to comprehend the information she just heard. She was not given any details of Henry's biological father's disappearance. She just knew he fell through a portal.

"Did you see him die?" The question caught Emma off guard, but she regained her bearings.

"He was shot Regina."

"But did you see him die?" Regina was insistent.

Emma gave her a hard look, "I didn't have to. I'm pretty sure bullet plus chest equals death. And he fell through a portal end of story." Despite growing annoyed Emma remained curious at Regina's concern.

"A _magic_ portal, Miss Swan." Emma let out a heavy breath, clearly done with the conversation. Regina paused for a moment, thinking about leaving and letting Emma be, but decided against it, "Just give it a try." Emma clenched her jaw tightly.

Emma touched the handheld mirror, figuring she'll humor Regina if it will stop her urging. "I just ask it?" She asked skeptically.

Regina knew what she was really questioning and reassured her, "It's enchanted, no magic required." Emma nodded her head.

Taking a deep breath she lifted the mirror and spoke to it, "Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in all the land?"

"Miss Swan." Regina warned her, in an almost motherly tone.

"Okay okay, sorry." Emma adjusted the mirror, staring back at her own reflection, "Mirror?" The object started to glow a pale green. "I'd wish-I'd like to see Neal…please?" The mirror glowed brighter, causing her to squint her eyes as an image started to appear in the glass.

Emma stared at the scene before her, bringing the mirror's face closer as if she'd get a better view.

Regina stayed back, despite her curiosity at wanting to peek at the enchanted glass she refused. Instead, she decided to watch Emma's actions. She heard the sheriff whisper the man's name as tears rimmed her eyes. Regina looked away, hoping she did not just reveal Neal's dead body to the hurt woman.

"He's alive." She shot a quick glance in Emma's direction. Emma quickly stood up, causing her to follow suit. "Regina…he's alive. He's-he's with Aurora and Mulan, in the Enchanted Forest, but he's alive."

Regina gave a small smile at her, not entirely sure how to react. She knew the sheriff was suffering from Neal's current absence and she figured having some closure as to where he might be would ease her worries so they can both focus on retrieving Henry.

"I gotta tell my parents." Emma quickly put the handheld mirror on the table and hastily made her way to the exit of the dining quarters. She stopped abruptly and turned around to face the mayor, "Thank you."

Before Regina could answer Emma was gone, lightly sprinting away to find Snow and Charming. Frowning, she looked down to see the fading image of Neal in the mirror's reflection. Hoping, above anything else, that she did not just cut herself off from being apart of Henry's life.

It appeared as if every one good deed she did it somehow pushed her farther away.

-x-

"Baelfire's alive?" Hook's accent was emphasized as he questioned Emma's story.

"Yes," Emma confirmed for him.

"Emma," David approached his daughter resting a strong hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Emma found her parents along with Mr. Gold and Hook in a small room not far from the kitchen area. She retold her story several times about Neal and the mirror and was starting to become irritated that no one seemed to believe her.

"I know what I saw David," Emma looked her at her father with sincerity in her eyes, "It was Neal." Emma shifted her eyes to glance at the other members of the group.

"Emma," Snow's soft voice called out to her daughter. Archie's murder incident was still fresh in her mind. Her daughter thought she saw Regina kill Archie, when that was not true at all. "We just want to be sure. We don't want this to be any false hope."

Emma knew her mother was questioning the validity of the mirror's powers after the failed attempt of the dream catcher caused everyone to believe Archie's homicide. "Regina said the mirror would show me whatever I desire."

"Exactly. What _you desire,_" Charming commented.

Snow nodded her head, "Are you sure you were not seeing what you wanted to see?"

"The mirror does not work like that." All eyes turned to Mr. Gold, who at this point remained silent. Overwhelmed at the possibility his son could still be alive. "It will show what is truly happening. My son's alive?"

He made no eye contact with any other occupant in the room. It was as if he was in trance, staring off into the distance. When a voice from the doorway caught his attention.

"Yes," Regina made her way in as all eyes turned to her. "But if all of you don't mind I hope we can focus on the task at hand, finding Henry. Neal is in good company, I'm sure he can wait."

Taking the leading role he was always bestowed upon Charming spoke up, "She's right. This land," He turned to Hook, "We need to know about it. Know what we are up against."

Hook used his hand to scratch at the hairs on his chin, "Very well. Gather round mates, as I spin you a bedtime tale of the dastardly Neverland." A crooked smile formed on his face and a glint in his eyes demonstrated that he was going to enjoy telling the dangers of this land.

-x-

After a thorough explanation from Hook about all the ins and outs of Neverland the group filed out of the room heading to their sleeping quarters, Regina and Rumple at the end of pack.

"Where is it," Mr. Gold forcefully breathed into Regina's ear. "Give it to me," he demanded.

"The mirror? Sorry you just missed it." Regina continued to walk, doing her best to ignore her former mentor.

"Trying to get in goods with the Savoir, dearie?" Mr. Gold watched her quickly turn around and gave him a questioning expression. He smirked at her, "It won't work."

"What Miss Swan and I do is our business not yours. In fact, you should be thanking me," Regina took a step forward to the cocky man. "I found your son," She sneered at him.

Mr. Gold ignored her attempt of overpowering him. "Just because Emma may start defending you does not mean everyone else will accept you," He stated calmly.

She searched his eyes, trying to decipher what his intentions were. "What makes you think I need those peoples acceptance?" She questioned, doing her best to channel her Evil Queen personal hoping that would get answers from the man.

He smiled devilishly, "Because they already accept me…and it's bothering you."

Regina did her best to not falter.

He continued to smirk as he pushed passed her, "Goodnight, dearie."

Regina watched him go traveling down the corridor and into his sleeping lodgings.

She was seething. Unsure if it was because of his mind games or the truth behind his statement that it did appear he always seemed to get a free pass from the Charming's and their hopeless followers.

Regardless of the fact that _he_ was the catalyst for their difficult lives.

Regina clenched her jaw knowing sleep would not come willing to her, so she turned in the opposite direction and headed to the upper deck.

-x-

"You slept out here?!" A voice ringing through the air brought Regina from her stupor, causing her to smack her head against the ship. Emma did her best stifle her laugh at the woman's state. Shocked from being woken up, but also rubbing her head from banging it.

Scrunching up her face from the pain Regina quickly looked up to see Miss Swan hiding her amusement. "Good morning to you too, Miss Swan."

Emma let out a small laugh, "Here." She extended her hand for Regina to take.

The former Queen looked at the offer for help almost wanting to swat the hand away. She reluctantly took Emma's hand into her own. Emma pulled her to her feet and Regina quickly dropped her hands, letting Miss Swan's dangle for a moment.

"What were you doing sleeping out here?" Emma questioned genuinely.

She noticed the mayor did not come into her sleeping residence with Snow and herself and she grew concerned as the night drew on.

Regina brushed herself off and straightened her clothes. She had a long night fighting an internal battle with herself, especially after Mr. Gold's comment. "Guess I just lost track of time."

Regina offered her a tired smile. Emma nodded softly, knowing there was more to it than that, but did not want to two stood there for a moment, sharing glances.

"Did you need something else, Miss Swan?"

Emma stuffed her hands in her pockets and began to rock on her heels, "Actually yes." Regina raised her eyebrows urging for her to continue. "It's about magic."

Regina titled her head in wonder, "What about magic, dear?"

"I like, have it right?"

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes, seeing as the confident sheriff felt insecure about the whole situation. "Of course you do." Emma Swan was True Love personified after all, she was born with magic.

Emma took a deep breath gaining a moment of confidence, "I need you to teach me." Regina looked questioningly at her.

"What?"

Emma licked her lips taking her hands out of her pockets to better express herself, "Okay here's the thing, if this land is as dangerous as Hook described, a Shadow kidnapping monster, psychotic Lost Kids, and human flesh eating mermaids, I just think we need to be as best prepared as we can. And I think we can be if I learned magic. We'll have a better advantage of finding Henry." Emma waved her hands absentmindedly.

Regina had to admit the idea was well thought out. Them having an advantage would make it easier for them to save her son. But magic was not an easy task to learn, regardless of who you are.

Regina had to question why Emma was asking her, especially since Rumpelstiltskin's words were still ringing in her ears.

"Why not ask Henry's Grandfather to teach you?" Regina wondered trying to hide the bite behind her words.

Emma looked her straight in the eye. The same look she had encountered many times from the sheriff's headstrong character. "Because I'm asking you."

They stared at each other. Analyzing one another. Emma did not know herself where her relationship with Regina stood, but they appeared to be moving forward and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey guys," Both women turned their heads, breaking their intense eye contact to see Snow surface from below deck. "We're um, having breakfast." Snow was not sure how to react at finding both Emma and Regina in the same space. She was only searching the ship for her daughter and not expecting to find Emma and Regina together.

"Okay," Emma replied. "We'll be down in minute." Snow nodded her head before slowly making her way back down. Emma turned her attention back to Regina.

Regina swallowed looking directly into Emma's green eyes. She remembers her first encounters with the dark arts, its overwhelming power. She also knew that Emma would not walk down the same path that she had. She had her family support and not Rumpelstiltskin to whisper doubts in her ear.

"Alright." Emma's face turned hopeful. "I'll teach you."

Emma smiled, "Okay." Nodding at the stiff mayor before turning away from her and making her way below deck.

Regina let out a deep sigh. Not entirely sure she was prepared to teach Emma magic, but knowing that her options were limited. She followed behind the blonde as they silently made their way to the dining room below.

-x-

Snow traveled down the corridor in a little bit of shock at seeing Emma and Regina together again. This would be the third time those two were in each others presence and Snow became curious as to what their interactions where about. And why Emma was not discussing it with her or Charming?

"What's wrong?" Charming questioned when Snow came into the kitchen area after searching for Emma and noticed the perplexed look on her features.

Snow shook her head, still not in completely understanding her daughter's new found relations with the mayor, "Emma was with Regina."

"Okay," David urged her to continue.

"You don't think that's odd?"

David shrugged his shoulders, "I've learned that everything seems a little odd concerning all of us." He offered her a playful smile.

He was aware of Emma's and Regina's push and pull nature of their relationship and was sort of glad that he not once heard the two women argue for the time they have been on the boat.

"I don't know I just-" Snow was cut off as the two women came into the dining quarters.

"So what are eating?" Emma planted herself down on the bench, excited for whatever food was coming her way, oblivious from everyone's glances towards her in the room.

Regina, however, was all too aware of the looks. Noticing David with Snow and her judging facial expression along with Mr. Gold and his teasing smirk.

She straightened her back and walked over to the table, sitting down at the end. Doing her best to maintain her confident nature.

-x-

"Nice try love, try bending your knees a little more." Hook easily deflected Emma's attack with his sword. She may have beaten him on land in the Enchanted Forest, but on his ship his sea legs held a better advantage.

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes at his little term of endearment. His so-called charming comments were nothing more but annoying remarks.

She swung her sword again hearing the sound of metal clack and echo in the distance. He smirked at her as his movement allowed him to push her sword and leave an opening to approach her personal space.

"Keep trying." His brown eyes held a glint of enjoyment, which urged Emma to knock the pirate off his cocky frat boy attitude.

And, as she did last time, took his moment of a chance at flirting to his downfall pushing him back and causing him to stumble allowing her to regain the upper hand. Emma gave back her own smirk at an irritated Hook.

"Look alive Hook," Charming came up behind him with his own sword and swung at him.

During breakfast the group, or more so Hook insisted, that they train in sword fighting. Never knowing what to expect from the Lost Ones.

Over the years in Neverland the Captain had a learned a thing or two to not underestimate the Boys. He believed training the whole crew in sword fighting (his own way) would only aid them.

Hook swiveled around and defended himself against David's attack. After a few rounds with David, Hook maneuvered his way around to Snow.

Regina and Mr. Gold watched by, not bothered to participate in such activity. Besides, they mused there powers in magic would suffice in protecting themselves.

While watching the members of the group rumble around Rumplestiltskin noticed Regina tense a few times, growing agitated especially by the pirate's advances towards Emma.

Regina kept her eyes solely on the Captain and the sheriff. Becoming more annoyed every time the over sexualized man got closer to Emma.

She knew Emma was smart enough to not fall for his lustful antics, it was proven the few times Emma gained the upper hand on the man when he let his guard down. The issue lied where Hook did not understand boundaries. He could not comprehend when enough was enough.

She just wished the promiscuous pirate would just take a hint and learn to respect others personal space.

"You sure you don't want to try?" Emma asked the two members of the group standing by, yet only captured Regina's gaze. "Get some training?" She held her sword out towards the two for emphasis.

She believed that this was important, despite how frustrating Hook was. They cannot rely on magic alone.

"I'm fine, Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes and watched as Snow and David tagged team against Hook. The Captain easily fighting against them and defending himself.

Mr. Gold just turned and walked away. Bored with the same maneuvers he was seeing.

"Okay…Guess that's a no too," Emma stated as she watched Mr. Gold walk away. Regina just shrugged her shoulders and began to leave as well. "Regina wait," Emma took a few paces forward to walk beside her, "About the magic training. When should we start?"

Regina looked beside her walking partner before stepping ahead and facing her. She quickly glanced behind Emma, noticing Hook and the Charming's too preoccupied to hear their conversation.

She was not so much as worried about teaching magic to the Savior, but for Emma's parents to find out. Possibly thinking she was corrupting her daughter or some weird twisted idea the two idiots could think of.

"After lunch, in the spare room." Emma nodded her head in approval. Regina began to walk away before speaking again, "Oh and Miss Swan," Emma looked at her, giving her full attention. "Duck." Emma knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Duck," She repeated more forcefully in her mayoral tone.

Emma quickly took the hint and dropped down, hearing a swish of a sword above her head. "Jesus Christ!" Emma stood up facing her opponent. "You trying to behead me pirate!" Emma drove her sword forward, before it clacked against Hook's.

"Just teaching you a lesson love, the Lost Ones can pop up out of nowhere." He informed, escaping Emma's swishing sword.

Emma charged on, fed up, pushing Hook backward and leaving Regina behind.

-x-

"Where have you been?" Regina asked as she saw Emma approach from down the hall. Lunch ended over fifteen minutes ago and she did not see a glimpse of the blonde anywhere. "Did you take a detour or something?" Regina wondered how Miss Swan could possibly be late on a ship with such limited space.

"No," Emma responded firmly. She new she was late; heck she did it on purpose. Her intent was to not upset Regina, but to keep suspicions from her parents at bay.

Emma knew Snow and David would never approve of this.

"I just thought that one should wait a few minutes after eating before performing magic," Emma tapped her stomach to demonstrate that it was full. "You know like you should do before swimming," She smiled up at Regina hoping the poised woman would take the joke.

Regina paid no attention to Miss Swan's ridiculous mind set and walked inside the room.

"Alright geez, I'm late, I'm sorry," Emma walked in behind her. "Lets just get started."

Emma never knew why she and Regina could never be on the same wavelength. Just the other night the closed-off mayor was offering help, and dare say it, some sort of comfort for her. Now she was acting as the gesture of kindness never happened.

Emma wished she could just move passed walking on eggshells and work to build their relationship, especially now when Henry needed them the most.

"Please sit." Regina motioned to the chair at the end of a small table with a candle on top.

Regina knew she was being standoffish with Emma. She just was not sure how she was supposed to interact Miss Swan.

One moment the sheriff was throwing her against walls in anger and in another she was trying to save her. At times Emma was defending her and other times she was accusing her for murder.

Sure the mirror she offered to Miss Swan was a type of an olive branch for their relationship, but there was the looming thought of a negative outcome for her about finding Neal. It was not the fact that she believed that Henry did not deserve to have Neal in his life. Deep down Regina firmly believed that Henry had every right to know his father. It was past experiences and fear of her once again losing Henry to his biological parents. Granted, nothing had been established as parenting agreement for Henry. She just could not shake the feeling of Emma, Neal, and Henry being apart of family where she was not included. It was just easier at times to be closed-off.

"So, what am I doing?" Emma placed herself in the chair and gazed between the candle and Regina.

"You are going to light the candle with your magic." Emma thought it seemed simple enough. She faced the candle and waited for her magic to do its thing.

**-x-**

**Okay, that was that. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.** **Hopefully I'll see you for chapter 2. We are definitely going on a journey here people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone! :). Thank You all so much for the reviews and alerts and stuff. I appreciate it so much. I'm glad some of you seem interested in this story. Anyway here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**-x-**

Emma did not know how long she had been sitting there, but it felt like hours.

The crammed room her and Regina were in began to get stuffy and sweat started to form on her body.

The candle did not light at all and it was starting to annoy Emma.

"Keep trying," Regina began to slowly pace the room, not really helping her focus. "Concentrate, visualize what you want to do."

Emma began to grow impatient. Not only was the candle not lighting, but also her bottom was starting to fall asleep, which made this whole thing uncomfortable.

Emma looked hard at the candle and not even a flicker had smoked from the wick.

"It's not working Regina." She heard the sorceress sigh.

"Just keep trying, Miss Swan." Regina reassured her, "You can do it."

Emma paused for a moment.

She made magic before hadn't she?

Coming to a realization Emma remembered what Mr. Gold had told her.

Magic was emotion; she had to use emotion to get the candle to light.

But she was not feeling anything at the moment, expect maybe some impatience. In which, Emma concluded that would not be enough to get the candle to light. So she needed some other type of emotion.

Emma's thoughts were stopped abruptly when a fist slammed down on the table next to her, startling her out of her concentration. "Stop it," Regina gave her a serious look directly into her eyes. "I know what you are doing, stop."

"Stop what?!" Emma rose from her seat, her legs sore from sitting stiff for so long. Completely ignoring Regina's warning.

Regina saw the look on the Savior's face. She lost concentration and no doubt was fishing for answers on how to use her magic with emotion. She knew Rumpelstiltskin had offered her information about using magic, it's base for power set in emotion. She did not want Emma to use any of the advice the Dark One offered regarding the dark arts.

Regina noticed the challenging look in Emma's eyes. Miss Swan wanted her to become angry, hoping it would be reciprocated so she could use her own anger to try and get the candle to light.

She did her best to control her voice, keeping it calm as to not enforce Emma, "Do not use emotion to control your magic." Unconsciously, Regina took a step forward meeting Emma's gaze straight on.

Emma scoffed, "You are one to talk." Regina did not let go of Emma's stare, not willing to give in. "You cursed a whole town, leaving me abandoned and growing up without any parents, without a family." Emma's voice rose as she tempted to entice the former Evil Queen.

Regina felt a sneer, but did her best to not demonstrate that Emma. "Stop Miss Swan or so help me-"

"Or what!" Emma pushed forward, taking a step towards Regina, causing the woman to step back at their close proximity. "You'll rip my heart out like everyone else!"

Regina hated her own retreat, but moved back with every step Emma took forward not wanting to encourage Emma to become angry. "Enough!" This was not what she had signed up for. "I don't have to do this, Miss Swan." She turned away to calm her emotions, refusing to show that Emma was actually getting to her.

She was afraid of her own emotions getting the better of her. Afraid of saying something that would be too revealing. She closed her eyes to focus and steady her emotions.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to rip Graham's heart out and destroy him did you?!" Emma confronted Regina about Graham's supposed heart attack in the closet area of the hospital when Henry ate that fatal apple turnover. Regina revealed that Graham's passing had nothing to do with natural causes at all and his death was in fact, on her hands. Unfortunately, due to the circumstances, she had no time to further discuss Graham's death considering Henry was dying.

Emma wanted to fight, but Regina was not willing to give into battle. The mayor figured she could calm Emma down and help her perform magic if she was truthful and upfront. Regina knew well enough that Emma held respect for individuals who where straightforward with her, so if she had to be that than so be it. She whipped around facing her current student.

"I panicked!" Emma stopped walking towards her and was now on the defense as Regina was approaching her. "I saw Graham's actions he was slowly turning into the Huntsman again."

Emma saw the distant look in her eyes as the former Queen reflected on that past incident.

Regina continued to scream back, "I know the prophecy, Miss Swan. Graham gaining his memories back only confirmed my suspicions about you. If he started prancing around questioning who _he_ was then every other citizen would soon follow! I had to stop it." Regina was not to fond of killing the man, but when she felt threatened she tended to react in dastardly ways.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "You where frightened that the prophecy stated I was going to break the curse? I already did that." She could not fathom that simple action would cause Regina to kill a man.

Granted Regina did appear rash and the stories she had heard about the Evil Queen would further confirm that, but what was so bad about breaking the curse? Everyone returned to their lives fine in Storybrooke after she broke it. Being worried about Henry was understandable, though if Emma would admit she truly did not want to take the boy away from the mayor.

"That's only part of the prophecy, Miss Swan." Regina quickly replied.

Emma's eyes softened somewhat confused, "What do you mean?"

"You're from a fairytale," Her tone was much quieter. "The Evil Queen facing off with the Savoir is not that hard to figure out the ending, dear." Her voice was raspy from previously yelling.

Emma's eyes searched Regina's. "You mean I…I have to…"

Regina didn't feel like thinking about it, let alone answering it. Rumpelstiltskin told her her death would be unpleasant and she only assumed that it would be at the hands of the Savoir. It seemed fitting enough for their fairytale lives.

They both just expressed a lot issues. Unleashed a lot of feelings that had been surfacing for a while.

Regina felt that was enough emotional sharing between them for now. "Let's focus on right now."

Emma nodded, unsure how to take in the new information. She may have been from a fairytale world, but killing never settled well with her. Despite some of Regina's actions, none of them warranted enough conviction for her to kill her. In her eyes, anyway.

Regina's smoky voice filled the room, "As I already mentioned quite a long while ago magic is dangerous, regardless of what you and your family members think. Whether you _believe_ your magic to be good or dark. It's dangerous."

Emma looked at Regina's form. Noticing her nostrils flaring from their fight, her chest heaving, and her brown eyes a darker shade than previously. She subconsciously licked her lips as Regina continued.

"It's…intoxicating..." Regina moistened her own lips while examining Miss Swan, noticing she was doing her own heavy breathing from their argument. "You already feel it don't you, the magic?" Regina gave Emma another glance over. "Tingling underneath your skin, scratching at your fingertips, coursing through your veins, and wrapping around your heart. Pulsating...waiting for release."

Emma swallowed hard as Regina's rough quiet voice described perfectly what she was feeling, but frightened to openly admit. Also afraid to even face using magic, because of her little knowledge regarding of the dangers of performing it. Emma saw the mayor's eyes give her a once over, and she found herself doing the same, before locking her eyes with brown ones.

Regina felt Emma's magic, it was deeply powerful. She understood the reasons the Savoir was afraid of using it, but the few times she did, Regina knew that she was addicted.

A moment of silence passed between the two women as their gazes continued to linger before Emma let out a breathy answer through parted lips, "Yes."

She was not uneasy about admitting it as she expected to be. To her parents she'll never tell them, but right now, in this moment in time she felt okay with sharing this information with Regina.

Maybe it was all that was previously revealed with their fight, their expressing how they were finally feeling, or something else entirely from the use of magic, Emma was not sure and right now she was not going to worry about.

"Magic is like a muscle, Miss Swan. You have to work at it for it to get stronger." Regina walked passed Emma knowing her moves where being carefully watched. "I gave you this lesson so you would not rely on emotion to fuel you magic. Lighting a candle does not desire feelings." She walked back over to the chair Emma was previously occupying and gestured for the sheriff to sit. "So let's try again, please."

Emma swallowed again. No longer feeling the emotions of anger or resentment. She nodded her head and sat down in the chair as Regina pushed her back to the table.

"Now focus," Regina leaned forward, one arm resting on the table, as her head hovered above Emma's right shoulder. "Visualize what you want to happen." Her smoky voice traveled in Emma's ear. "I'm sure you've seen a lit candle before," Regina smirked, trying to lighten the situation. "Picture it. See it happening, imagine the wick on fire."

Emma momentarily let her eyes slowly close, focusing on Regina's rough voice, breath against her cheek, smell of her subtle perfume, and eventually what she had to do. Emma took a deep breath and reopened her eyes, staring at the candle.

"Tap into your magic, feel it, let your magic out and light that candle." Emma balled her hands into fists. Searching for her magic and feeling it deep within her and trying to command it to light the candle. "Don't bust a brain lobe, dear." Regina lightly laughed.

Emma ignored her, mainly because she could no longer hear the woman because of her intense focus. And eventually the candle flickered with an orange glow before it dissipated. Emma leaned back, taken by surprise, before a sly smile formed on her lips. "I did it."

Regina let a small smile tug at the corners of her lips at Emma's quiet confirmation and slowly pulled away from behind her. "Well done, dear." Emma looked at her, proud of her accomplishment; she nodded her head in return at Emma finally getting the candle to light. "Let's call it a day."

"What! But I just got it lit," Emma protested.

"Yes, but you need you rest," Regina explained, moving to leave the room.

"Can we do it again later?" Emma questioned, her voice verging on hopeful.

Regina turned and glanced back at her. Emma really needed her rest, but their timeline was limited. Emma needed some useful magic education when they went to search for Henry in case a time for self-defense ever arose.

Regina smiled to herself, guess she was going to see what the creation of True Love can actually do. "Okay, tonight after dinner."

Emma smiled, "Good." Regina left and Emma turned back to look at the bare candle. Smiling at the object determined more than anything to have the wick stay lit longer than before.

-x-

"Hey," Snow found her daughter on the top of the deck lazily wondering around. Clearly bored.

"Hey," Emma returned at her mother.

"What's going on?" Snow asked taking her daughter's arm gently as they walked around.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing." She let her mother's arm hook through her own. Not entirely sure what Mary-Margaret's intentions were at the moment.

"Emma, are you okay?" Snow inquired soothingly. Her daughter was not discussing much of what was happening. Emma only gave a small nod.

In fact, she appeared to be on autopilot. Not to concerned with her surroundings, only focusing at the task ahead. Snow was worried for her daughter. She believed bottling up all these emotions were going to eventually harm Emma.

"We'll find him Emma. You'll save him. And he will be returned to us safe and sound." Snow's voice took a soothing motherly tone as she attempted to coax her daughter into talking with her.

Emma let out a sigh, "I know." She did not feel like discussing it. She didn't know why, but she felt that there was not much to discuss. Tamara and Greg took Henry and they were going to find him. She believed in everyone on the ship to successfully fulfill this task.

"Heck, not only are you the Savoir, but it is in your blood to find people." Snow winked, as she reflected on her and Charming's famous catchphrase.

"Right." Emma gave a tight smile. The Savoir. That is who she was, just the Savoir.

Snow noticed her daughter's face fall. "How about we talk tonight," She offered.

Emma tensed slightly, "I can't." She didn't exactly want to explain to her mother about her agenda in learning magic, especially with Regina. Knowing her mother would possibly overreact and demand she learn magic from someone else.

"Why?" The look on Snow's face cut right through Emma's heart.

"I'm busy." She stated, flashing Snow apologetic eyes.

Snow laughed softly, "Doing what?" They were on a ship in the middle of the ocean with limited people her daughter could be hanging out with. Not one of them had close relations at all to her daughter. How on earth could Emma be busy?

"I just have other plans, but another time okay, promise." Emma didn't want to push her mother away at all during this adventure. But her magic lessons with Regina was definitely something she should not know about.

Snow tried to hide her hurt behind a smile, "Of course." Emma returned with a small smile of her own before extracting herself from Mary-Margaret and walking away.

Snow sighed. She did not want to push her daughter into talking to her, but she was starting to feel like she was not included in Emma's life at an important moment in time. A moment where family sticking together is what could help make them victorious.

"Hey," Charming approached her, swinging his sword around lightly. "Want to practice more sparring later this evening?" Snow was good with a bow and arrow, but learning how to wield a sword with a few skills for defense was a wise option they all agreed to partake in, well expect for Regina and Mr. Gold.

David was too focused on his motions to notice the troubled look on his wife's features. Snow shrugged, "Sure why not, I'm not doing anything else."

Charming took note of Snow's tone and became concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She reassured her husband. Not wanting to hear that their daughter will come to them when she was ready again. She approached David with a smile, "Care to show me a few tricks?"

David chose to ignore the problem for now, but he would ask Snow about it later. "No problem."

-x-

"Maybe we should call it a night," Emma suggested. They had been sitting there for hours after dinner and she had yet to get the candle to light. If she had known magic was this hard she would have stuck with just sword fighting and fist swinging.

The room was in complete darkness, if it were not for Regina's light breathing Emma would of thought she was the only one in the room.

"Keep trying, Miss Swan." Regina strained her eyes to see in the darkness. She heard Emma shuffle around, possibly resting her arms on the table, and laying her head upon them.

"Would it kill you to call me Emma?" She was growing tired of Regina's formal defensive mechanism to separate herself from people. Using prefixes was a way for Regina to distance herself, Emma knew that, but she was hoping the reserved mayor would at least put that aside for there current situation as they continued to develop their relationship.

"Let's not take the chance shall we?" Emma could almost feel the smirk from across the table.

"You've already called me Emma a few times previously." Regina could sense that glint in Emma's blue-green eyes.

"Yes, well, those were several reckless chances too many," She countered against Emma. Not really feeling opening and trusting with the woman after previous events did not prove promising for her with putting faith in the sheriff.

Emma regained her focus, not willing to argue anything further. After long agonizingly tiresome attempts later the candle flickered.

Emma almost lost her control, due to excitement, but tried to remain steady. The flame on the candle grew and the soon the fire was shining brightly in the room.

"Nicely done, dear." Emma lifted her gaze to vaguely make out Regina's facial feature and saw her smiling. Her face layered with shadows from the ambiance of the candle's light.

A smile tugged at Emma's own lips, "Thanks." Regina gave a firm nod and watched the candle continue to strongly grow. It was time to move forward on the Savior's capabilities.

"Let's call it a night," Regina stood, Emma following suit. "We'll practice again tomorrow, after lunch." Regina left without so much another word leaving Emma behind to gaze at the flickering candle.

Emma let out sigh, exhausted from her magical education. She blew out the candle and made her way to her sleeping quarters. Exiting the room she made a quick glance to her right and noticed Regina make her way above deck.

Emma contemplated following her for a moment, but decided against it.

-x-

It was well into the night when Emma rolled over in her bunk and looked down below. Snow was snoring comfortably in the bunk underneath her. She gazed over to see if Regina was in her bed, but the bunk remained empty.

Emma bit her cheek. If she was going to make this relationship something Emma had to reach out Regina.

She slid down quietly and left the room. Remaining quiet while passing the room where Mr. Gold and her father were sleeping. Charming also snoring quiet loudly like his wife. Emma rolled her eyes at how much her parents were a like.

She made her way down the hall and up the deck giving a quick glance around to spot Regina standing next to the globe, staring at it intently.

Emma approached her carefully before softly commenting, "Hey, my Mother's snoring is not that bad."

Regina turned to look at the person interrupting her and saw Emma with a small smile on her face. Regina did not respond and turned back to the white globe.

Emma came up beside her and looked at the object as well. "Another headache?"

Regina shrugged, "Sort of."

"Is there anything you can take? Do? Perform some sort of magic?" Emma wondered why the woman was letting herself suffer so much.

"I don't think that'll work," Regina replied. "I'm pretty sure it is more so related to stress above anything else."

"And what else is it?" Emma knew Regina was lying, but now she wanted answers. "The truth this time, how long have you been having these headaches?"

Regina sighed, "Since your return from the Enchanted Forest."

Emma's eyes widen, "What? Why didn't you say anything? Or go to Dr. Whale?"

"Say what to whom, Miss Swan?" Regina challenged. There was no one around for her anymore. "Besides, it's from the curse to prevent Cora from venturing into Storybrooke. Magic will not erase it; I just have to wait for it to go away on its own. It enhances in stressful situations, like now for instance."

Emma was not sure how to respond. She was thankful that Regina was being honest with her, but regretted hearing the truth. Mainly because she felt like Regina was blaming her. "Would you rather I let the wraith kill you?"

"I did not ask for you to save me!" Regina said forcefully. Her jaw set tight ready to argue.

Emma rubbed her eyes, "No, your right. I did not come here to fight. Can we try Regina? Can we try to be civil?"

Regina was taken back by the nonreciprocal challenge, something she was always used to when talking to Miss Swan. She thought for a moment. They had been somewhat friendly with each other since arriving in Neverland. A quick quarrel, but that was possibly due to the magic intoxication raising emotions.

Emma was giving her a pleading look, waiting for an answer.

If Emma was willing to shift their relationship in a more positive direction, then she'll attempt to as well, at least for now. "I'll try." She returned her stare at the globe. She was tired of arguing as well, but to give in so easily was something she disliked.

"I'm worried too." Regina looked down and away. There was a moment a silence. "But do you think maybe we can handle that concern below deck? Regina you being tired is not going to help him." The days may have been getting warmer, but the night still remained cool. Emma would rather have everyone be in tip-top shape and health to find Henry. That meant being well rested and not staying outside in the frigid air to catch a cold.

"I know," Regina replied softly. Emma reached out and rested her arm on Regina's shoulder. Almost pulling back when the woman tensed.

"C'mon…please?" Regina slipped out from under Emma's hand and made her way below deck. She knew Emma was right. Her concern for her son grew each hour. Yet despite all that they had been doing she could not escape the fact that she had disappointed him. She would do anything to remove that failure from herself.

Emma followed closely behind.

The two settled into their bunks and after some shuffling Emma quietly talked to Regina. "Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight," Regina paused for the moment. "Emma."

Emma smiled to herself, settling warmly under the covers. Every little step was progress she purposed.

-x-

"Okay, I need everybody to listen for a moment," David stood up from his spot at the table and moved to the end.

Everyone, already finished with their breakfast, turned all their attention to the prince.

"We have discussed what this land entails, we are preparing for fights to come, but right now we need a plan as to what we do when we get there." Born with the power to lead Charming continued to express his ideas, "I believe we should split up into groups once we land."

"Absolutely not." Hook spoke out against David. Having far more knowledge what to expect when they landed. "Sticking together is our only chance, the Lost Ones are dangerous, trust me, you don't want to face those lads alone or with minimal help."

"Surprising as it might seem," Mr. Gold stood up from his position and walked over to David, leaning heavily on his cane, "I agree with the Captain."

Hook looked at his enemy incredulously, "And what brought you to such of an agreement?"

"Because you have been so helpful since we arrived here." Regina added, feeling skeptical of her former mentor as well.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored Regina completely as he talked to Hook, "Regardless of your opinions pirate, I have a vast knowledge of this land, and staying together is more of a profitable option."

"You know something I don't, Crocodile?" Hook challenged standing up and confronting Mr. Gold.

Rumpelstiltskin gave him an impish smile, "Of course not, dearie."

"Alright," David did his best to control the situation and keep Mr. Gold and Hook at bay from each other. "Can we agree on sticking together?" Everyone's attention turned toward the Savoir.

Emma looked around, taken aback, as everyone clearly waited for a final confirmation from her. Her eyes scanned over each of them members of the group before landing on Regina's. She held the mayor's gaze momentarily before speaking, "What? Why is everyone looking toward me?"

Hook answered first, "You are the Savoir, lass."

Snow nodded her head in affirmation while her husband gave further explanation, "And you're his mother."

Emma's mouth hung open. Catching a glance at Regina's response to her father's comment noticing slight hurt at still not being accepted as Henry's parent. She tried to reply by giving equal inclusion for all, "Well I think the decision was pretty unanimous between all of Henry's family here." She gave a firm nod of her head, "We stick together."

-x-

After breakfast everyone scattered about the ship doing his or her own things for a while. Being in such close quarters with individuals that you don't get along with can be quite suffocating.

Taking time away from each other gave each member their own space and time for tensions to not rise. Though that did not prevent each one from bumping into each other.

"Lovely day isn't it, dearie?" Regina turned around at the sound of Mr. Gold's voice.

She did not understand the man the moment they arrived in Neverland. He had been cold, quiet and distant. Not offering to participate in any way with the group.

"What do you need, Gold?" She turned back around and began to walk away from him. Knowing he will follow if he had an agenda.

He smirked at her, "Still trying to get in good with the Savoir are we?" That caused Regina to stop and face him.

"What are you talking about?" As far as Regina was concerned no one knew about her and Emma's magic training, so she did her best to feign innocence.

Mr. Gold jeered, "Let's just say you two have been making quite the powerful magic lately."

Regina's stoic expression faltered, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing, just know your good façade is not going to last." He turned on her, limping away on his cane.

Anger vibrated through Regina's heart and she reluctantly followed her former teacher. "What exactly does that suppose to mean?"

"This land," He emphasized with a wave of his hand, "is not going to need redemption Regina. For Henry to be saved the Evil Queen will have to make an appearance."

"Not going to happen," Regina shook her head.

She knew he was trying to fill her head with doubts. She was not going to let him win.

Her withdrawing would put her back to Henry and the rest of the Charming family to loathe her, she was not risking it. "I will be the best who I can be for my son. What do you know about this land that you seem to be very hell bent on keeping it a secret?"

"I think I just delved enough information don't you think, your Majesty?" He hobbled away, feeling Regina's scowl behind him and he could not help but smile.

He knew Neverland, he knew the Lost Ones. And though they were dangerous they were not as hazardous as Hook implied. They should all be cautious sure, but it was the Shadow he had to look out for, not the others. That of course did not prevent him from terrifying, playing if you will, the group.

-x-

"Looking for some company, love?" Hook approached Emma from behind. He noticed her walking around aimlessly on the ship's deck for a while and finally decided to converse with her. "We could spare or find some other sort of an enjoyable activity."

Emma turned around in time to see him give her a once over and waggle his eyebrows. Given the news of Neal's survival he figured waiting to make any advances where no longer necessary. From now on, it was fair game.

Her face remained passive. Ignoring his advances she tried her best to avoid flirtation all together. "You looking for another humiliating loss?"

His face fell slightly, "I didn't lose. Though if you wish to see more of my skills I'd be more than happy to demonstrate." He smiled smugly at her.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. She took a step forward, peaking Hook's interest. "Alright, level with me." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Why'd you turn around and come back for us?"

"A man can't do a good deed? I told you, I'm a gentleman."

"After what? Over centuries of seeking vengeance? Besides you are a gentleman to give yourself an advantage for whatever positive outcome it would have for you, not for anyone else." His jaw set tight and she explained herself. "Look we have a level of understanding each other," She took another step toward the pirate, tilting her head to look directly in his dark eyes, "I admire that you came back, that is a plus in my book," Hook's face remained passive as she explained, unaware of where she was going, "but continue acting like you are and you'd be lucky if you don't lose more of you limbs and be tossed overboard."

She walked away leaving Hook still in his spot for a moment when a voice called out behind him.

"Control yourself, Hook." Regina approached in stride that was reflective of the Evil Queen. The scold the mayor was holding was enough for Hook to take caution within himself.

Before he was aware of what was happening his hook was removed from him and he was thrown up against the side of the ship by a wave of Regina's hand.

She was growing tired of Hook's advances towards Emma, especially at this time. The pirate had to learn how to control himself.

She used the curve of his hook and forcibly pushed it against his jugular. "Keep your salacious thoughts about Miss Swan to yourself Hook. We are here to find my son. Not for you to get laid. For now leave your flirtatious behavior for afterward."

He smirked at her, "Jealous love?" He knew Regina held no romantic feelings for him. The two having been quite on a decent level of a relationship, one that could almost pass for friendship. This, however, did not prevent him from teasing.

She pushed his hook forward causing him to cough. "You wish."

The glare in Regina's eye did not stop Hook from reciprocating her challenge. "Oh, so you want to join in on the race for the Swan too is that it, Your Majesty?"

She began to grow angry by the Captain's behavior all together. "There is no race. No one is going to win Miss Swan's affections while we have a son to search for."

"Well, there is one thing you and Swan have in common," He looked her over before staring into emotional eyes, she did not confirm or deny his question. "You are both very…passionate."

She gave on last shove causing him to keel over and cough while she walked away with his hook.

He controlled his heaving enough to call back out to her, "My hook if you will?"

He was quick on his feet when his hook came buzzing passed him on his side, just barely dodging it. The hook stuck perfectly against the side of the ship, the sharp point nailing in the wood.

He pulled it out with some effort before twisting it back on and watching Regina walk away. "Quite passionate." He spoke to himself as he turned in the opposite direction.

**-x-**

**Well, there we go. See you for the next chapter :).**


End file.
